1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care, and more specifically, to a floor care appliance having an automatic nozzle height adjustment arrangement.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Floor care appliances are well known in the art. Typical floor care appliances include upright vacuum cleaners, canister vacuum cleaners, hard floor cleaners, and extractors. More recently floor care appliances have been provided with increasingly sophisticated microprocessor based control systems for controlling one or more features including, for example, a suction motor, agitator motor, bag full indicators, and the like. Typically, such microprocessors are permanently pre-programmed at the factory with instructions for controlling one or more of the operational features. The present invention utilizes a microprocessor to control the one or more of the operational features such as those just described, and more specifically, the height of the suction nozzle by controlling an independent nozzle height adjustment motor. The microprocessor is programmed to adjust the height of the suction nozzle with switches on the cleaner handle and also adjust the current to the suction motor and the agitator drive motor if so equipped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a floor care appliance having a microprocessor based control system for controlling one or more operational feature.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a floor care appliance having a microprocessor based control system that can be for controlling one or more operational features including the height of the suction nozzle.